Death Reaper Duo
by TheBlackWolf50
Summary: Lin is a 16 year old contractor who has been going from team-to-team for 2 years when she finally gets dropped off with the team the Black Reaper is on. HeiXOC Safe right now but I have plans to increase rating. (You'll ALL understand the title in a later chapter.) NOTE: ON HIATUS DUE TO DEPRESSION OF MY FRIEND HAVING LEUKEMIA.
1. Chapter 1

OC Description:

**Name in the Syndicate:** Lin.

**Code Name:** Death Willow.

**Alias:** Geng Rong.

**Age:** 16

**Race:** Contractor.

**Ability:** Controls water and creates it out of the air around her.

**Payment:** Chewing bubble gum.

**Weapon(s):** Two Katanas.

**Appearance:** Long, Medium brown hair. Dark steel blue eyes. Medium sized breasts, slim figure and a gorgeous (only when required) smile.

**Mission/Combat Attire: **Long hair tied into a high ponytail, wears high cut black leather heeled boots with a coat that comes down to the knees. Wears a black t-shirt underneath the coat and normally some form of black pants. Katanas tied to each of her hips using a belt from her grandfather.

**Day Attire:** Either blue skinny jeans with a t-shirt and a sweater or a black skirt that comes to just above her knees with a shirt exposing her belly. And high heeled shoes of any sort.

**Interesting fact **(you'll need to know this in a later chapter)**:** Is sensitive to cigaret smoke.

**Background story:** Turned into a contractor when she was 6 years old after she lost her parents in a flood. She lived with her grandfather on till she was 9 then the syndicate took her away and wiped her grandfathers memory. Her grandfather had taught her how to wield a katana in the three years she had lived with him. Now she is being transferred to a team with the contractor she has heard killed hundreds of people, The Black Reaper.

**A/N:** My apologizes to anyone who ships Yin/Hei, Misaki/Hei, or Suou/Hei. But I just came up with the idea for this story and wrote a majority of it's chapters at the hours of late night. Most of this has been copied from a large amount of notebooks I own and use for writing. Please R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

_**=(^.^)=**_

Chapter 1: A New Team!

Lin walks through the busy Tokyo airport dragging her roll along luggage behind her, _'Great! Another transfer!'_ she thinks as she walks to the exit leading out of the airport. _'When am I ever going to be in a solid team!'_ Lin thinks as she steps out into the hot summer air. She scans her eyes over the airport parking lot looking for the brown jeep that she was told to look for. Not seeing it she decides to sit down on a nearby bench in the shade so she doesn't get heatstroke and pass out. She pulls her long hair to her right side and sits down and starts to think about the past 5 teams shes been with since she was 14, either the team was killed on a mission due to irrational thinking, or they were complete jerks and bitches she thought about drowning; the one thing all of the teams had in common was that Lin never liked any of them. This time she hoped it was different, she'd been trying for two years to find a solid team and she didn't want to put up with anymore moving from team to team crap. She leans against the bench and puts her hands behind her head pulling up her belly shirt just a little more. Relaxing into the bench she closes her eyes pretending to sleep.

She opens her eyes when she hears a vehicle pull up in front of the airport, she looks to see that it's a brown jeep, _'finally.'_ she thinks as she stands up and walks toward the jeep, pulling her suitcase with her. "Are you 'Geng'?" She hears the driver ask from the jeep. He looked to be an older man, about 40-50 years old, and he wore a brown newsboy hat and a brown coat as well.

"Yes I am sir." She says as she steps beside the vehicle, "And who may you be?" she asks casually.

"Non of your business yet. All you need to know is that I'm in your new team and I have been assigned to pick you up." the man says in a hushed tone, it makes him sound angry and Lin automatically doesn't like him. Just then she hears the back door open and she turns around to see who it is. And her heart skips a beat, a black haired man with the most gorgeous deep blue orbs in a white button up shirt and jeans steps out, "His name is Hei, he is one of your partners." she hears the old man say. But she paid no attention to him because she was to busy studying Hei's emotionless eyes, she felt she could see the old stars in them, like it led her to a new universe and she really didn't want to come back to reality. But she did snap back when she realized that Hei was trying to take her bag and she lets go of it giving her a side ways glance as he opens the trunk and places it in. She walks around the door to go in and she sees a black cat laying on the seat,

"What the hell?" she exclaims as the cat sits up and looks at her with purple eyes.

"Hello Geng, my name is Mao and I am another one of your team members."

"A talking cat! Wait... you're a body jumper aren't you?" she says as she slides into the seat next to Mao.

"That's correct little lady." Mao replies smoothly.

"First off, I'm not a 'little' lady, It so happens that I'm 16 years old. And secondly I'm FAR from being a lady..."

"What ever you say miss." Mao says as he climbs over her to lay in between Hei (who silently got in without her noticing), and herself. Hei shuts the door and the man in the brown jacket pulls away from the airport.

_**=(^.^)=**_

They ride in silence for quite sometime until Mao breaks the silence, "So... what's your ability, Lin?"

"First off how do you know my name, you've only heard my alias."

"Cats intuition." Mao states plainly

"Whatever." I say before answering, "I create water from the air around me, I also can control water and make it move however I wish." Lin replies easily.

"You'll be a great help with Yin. She'll be able to see wherever you're fighting." Mao exclaims. _'Yin? Who's Yin... she sounds like a doll with the medium of water.. but I wasn't told there was a doll on my team!'_ Lin thinks to herself. She feels someone is staring at her and she does a casual side glance to notice Hei was staring at her. He snaps his head forward once he notices shes looking at him, she thinks she sees a slight blush on his face _'The Black Reaper, STARING AT ME!?'_ She shakes her head and continues explaining her abilities.

"I was told I'm an incomplete contractor, but I have a price." this makes Hei look at her again, but with a raised eyebrow _'I confused th- I mean Hei!'_she thinks to herself, baffled at her own words that just flew out without a thought. As she stares at Hei's expression Mao speaks up

"Now that's an odd one! An incomplete contractor with a price? What is your price anyway Lin-san?"

"First off, drop the damn honorfic, Second I'm not _that_weird."I say while I glare at the cat next to me.

"Are you going to tell me or did I piss you off to much you won't say."

"You're a pleasant surprise cat." I say mockingly before explaining my price. "Wnenever I use my ability I feel compelled to chew on a stick of bubble gum..." she replies with a straight face. Now it's the man in the brown coats turn to talk,

"You ever try going without it?"

She stops glaring at the cat and narrows her eyes at the rear-view mirror and replies in a sneer, "Yeah, it's like not drinking water for 5 weeks." After this silence reined for sometime. Then she nearly jumps out of her seat when she hears a low, rumbling voice speak,

"When did you first learn you were a contractor?" she notices it was Hei who said this _'His voice is so low and sexy! Wait.. why am I thinking this!'_

"Well..." She begins to explain, "I first learned I was a contractor when I was nine years old. But I was told the syndicate had been tracking me since I was six. Now that I think back, I do remember going into town with my grandpa and getting a pack of gum from the store. Then when I got home grandpa had to do some work in the field and I was sitting at the table with my gum next to me and an empty glass. I got thirsty and then the glass filled, but before taking a sip I opened up the pack of gum and put a stick in my mouth. That is the first time I can remember using my contract... and paying the price." Silence yet again reined. Mao suddenly starts talking and it makes Lin jump for the second time on the entire drive,

"Well, studies have been done that suggest people that have gotten their abilities before they're capable of rational thinking do show emotions... But they never released details as to if they have a payment or not." Lin and Hei just stare at Mao with no expression whatsoever, the man driving just mumble something along the lines of 'I don't understand you freaks.' and they drive the rest of the way in silence.

**_=(^.^)=_**

As they pull up to the curb Lin notices a tiny park with a child's play area and a bench curved around a tree. _'Why the hell are we at a park.'_ she thinks as she steps out of the vehicle, taking in the smell of the summer air in Tokyo. She glances to see Mao came out behind her and she closed the door glancing to her left she sees Hei come around the jeep with her bags in tow, "Thank you Hei..." she mumbles as he puts her bags down in front of her.

"I'll walk with you to the apartment, then you can talk with the land lady about getting an apartment." Hei says staring nowhere in particular, but not looking anyone in the eye. She just nodes her head in agreement as she pulls up the handle and follows behind him as he starts walking. _'I hope he talks more... wait, maybe I should start a conversation with him.'_ she shakes her head _'No, I can't do that. I'll look desperate' _She lets out an audibly sigh not remembering he's right in front of her_, _"You okay Lin?" She hears him say but not turning his head to look in her direction, she blushes slightly as she hears the words role out of his mouth,

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she replies back in a mock shaky voice, to make it sound like shes calming herself, when it was more out of frustration. He just shrugs as they continue walking to his apartment.

************** TIME SKIP ************

"Yes, is there any available apartments?" Lin says for the fourth time now, _'How hard is it to hear me! My god you old woman can't even hear a person two inches from you' _she thinks with a frustrated look on her face.

"OH! Why didn't you say that in the first place!" The elderly lady says as she walks past Lin up the stairs. Lin follows suit and she stops at the door next to Hei's, _'What a coincident...' _She says smiling at the lady,

"Arigato miss...?" she trails off as she never got the name of the lady in front of her.

"It's fine child, just call me granny. All the others do." _'Wait Hei calls her granny?'_ She chuckles at the thought. Bowing again she says her thanks as she hands the keys to Lin. The lady walks down the stairs and Lins smile wipes off her face as she walks over and knocks on Hei's door. She knocks on his door and waits for him impatiently to open it. She taps her foot on the boards below her after he doesn't come to the door in twenty seconds and mutters to her self_ 'He takes longer to answer than I do!' _as she raises her hand to knock again he opens the door. She stares in absolute shock at the man in front of her. She thought he had been cute before with his nice white button up shirt, but now he was just _sexy!_ The well toned muscles of his chest and abdomen were fully exposed to her through the open button up shirt, and only his upper arms were exposed. And his naturally messy, pitch black hair was slightly damp and it framed his face just perfectly. She also noticed his eyes for a moment, looked like he was slightly sad; or had just been crying. They soon harden to their normal emotionless state and she noticed she had been staring for a couple of seconds and attempted to calm the red in her cheeks. He looked so sexy she almost forgot he was the deadliest contractor in all of Japan. "What do you need Lin?" She hears him ask and she snaps out of her school girl thoughts and returns to her contractor, no funny business, persona.

"Umm, I was aha, coming to to tell you that she gave me the room next to yours." she says pointing to the door to her left.

He narrows his eyes and simply responds "The person who last occupied that suite died within 24 hours of me moving in." then he closes the door and she hears a thud against the door. _'Sigh.. he's so distracting... I don't know if I'll do any good on missions if I'm pared with him.' _She thinks about her new team, being pared with an extremely intelligent and furry black cat and a dangerous, sly, and sexy contractor she couldn't stop thinking about. But that man in the brown coat really pissed her off and she had no liking for him at all.

Hei P.O.V:

I lean against the door and breath out a sigh. Lin was cute I must say, she had gorgeous long brown hair and steel blue eyes that would compliment mine perfectly. She seemed to be smart for a contractor her age and from what the syndicate told me, she has great combat skills, but I would be the judge of that. She also intrigued me in another way, she was observant and she could notice a person staring at her, or looking in her direction quiet easily. But one thing, and I know Mao would agree, is she lacks logical and rational thinking. Yeah sure, I hadn't done any missions with her yet to see how she does, but from what her history tells us she has either dismembered herself from her team, leaving herself vulnerable. Or she purposely put herself at risk, making her team come after her and get themselves killed, then she escaped herself. Then there is also the fact she was damn cute when she was blushing, because before I had answered her I swore I saw a slight blush on her cheeks. The way she looked so innocent before she looked at me, and the way she stuttered trying to tell me she was next door, made her sound like a school girl. Chuckling to myself I walk towards the window and notice the sun starting to set _ 'that late already.'_ I think as I stare down at the wall where I see Mao walking. He stops and looks up at me with his purple eyes then continues walking. I took that as a "_Huang has something to tell us._" so I button up my shirt and open the door. Looking first before exiting my suite I only see the land lady. I step out and close my door behind me, locking it as well. I walk down the stairs, putting on my 'Li' persona as the old lady looks up from sweeping, "Oh Li, off to your job?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply back in the kind voice I use quite often with people who are not clients or contacts.

"You sure are a hard working young man! Unlike the other tenants." She says staring at the three doors under my apartment. "Oh Li!" she starts, "I didn't know if you noticed but we have a new tenant, she's the next door over." the lady says leaning on her broom and pointing to the door next to mine.

_'No I didn't know. Not when I'm the one who picked her up from the airport and she came knocking at my door!' _"Okay." I reply simply, "I must be getting to my job now."

"Alright Li, have a good night!" the lady walks inside her house and I continue walking towards the park.

* * *

**_=(^.^)=_**

"Oh good. You understood what I was doing when I walked by your window." Mao says as I walk into the park.

"Yes I did. But I wonder why you didn't come up to my window. The lady was far enough around the corner to not see you jump up." Mao is silent and this earns him a questioning look from Huang and myself. He kept darting his eyes as he tried to hide something.

"Well..." He starts, "It just so happened I saw miss Lin coming from your door to go to hers so I thought something-"

"Nothing did. She was merely telling me that she had gotten an apartment and that it was next to mine." I cut him off

"But she had such a nice red-"

"That is invalid right now Mao." I state cutting him off yet again.

"What a foul mood you have tonight Hei" Mao replies as he curls up on the bench.

"You shouldn't even be worrying about that stuff Mao." I snap at him bitterly.

"Will you two stop your bickering." Huang finally speaks and we both fall silent remembering why we're here. "Word from the higher ups is that a professor at a high school is doing some behind-the-curtain research on the gate, and we are tasked with getting the info." Huang states.

"What do you mean?" Mao asks opening one eye and staring at Huang as I just stand with my hands in my pockets.

"We can in-roll our new member. She should be able find out more info about the professor, and it's better we send her then if we send an agent that could blend in better, instead of you being the only one there.. "

"So I'll still be going?" I say a little cross.

"Yes, you're going to be a janitor." Huang says.

_'Pfft, of all jobs, a janitor. Why can't I just sneak around at nigh- wait never mind bad idea.'_ I mentally scolded myself for thinking that way, being a janitor would be an easy way for me to figure out what was going on while keeping an eye on our new 'agent'. "Fine, which school and at what time is the open house" I say about ready to leave.

"Azabu High School."

_'Of course! Just had to be on the other side of town in the Minato district.'_ my thoughts wonder and I just nod my head and walk home. _'How's Lin going to take to this.. I have seen girls before, they don't like walking unless it's shopping.'_ I shake my head, she's in the Syndicate, she has probaly gone under numerous training exercises like I did, she should be fine walking.

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? It'll be T for now but in a few chapters it may need to change...** *snickers* **


	2. Letter to readers

Dear readers,

I am currently stuck on the plot for this story and I no longer have ideas for it. If you have any ideas or comments on what I actually have of the story, I wouldn't mind hearing them in the reviews, or a PM. Sincerest apologize for loosing heart in this story, I personally don't like when story go un-complete, but I have truly lost my ideas for this story.

I may do some request stories though, like one-shots or something along those lines. But I do have ideas for a FMA Ed x OC, and a couple of Asuna x Kirito ones floating around in my writers bubble. But most of all, school has piled up on me as the school year comes to a close and I want to get as good of grades as I can so when I get to that point, I can take the High School courses I want.

Again, sincerest apologize for loosing heart in this story. And also again if you have any ideas/concerns feel free to drop a review or send a PM.

Ja ne

TheBlackWolf50


End file.
